


Robots Like Gingerbread Too

by quaketheinhuman



Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Skye gets Ward to help her build a gingerbread house.-Skyeward fluff
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Robots Like Gingerbread Too

The day started out like any other weekend, with Skye rolling out of bed for training with Ward. All she wanted to do was relax and enjoy the holidays, but Ward insisted on training every day. Just recently she had bought a kit to make a gingerbread house, but she didn't know when she would find the time to make it with so much training. She quickly got dressed before heading to the training room. Once she made it to the training room she realized Ward was scowling at her as she walked in “You’re late.” he scolded and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. “I know robot, some of us actually need sleep to function.” she retorted as she wrapped her hands.

Ward seemed to loosen up after seeing how tired she was, he ended their training session early. After they finished, her mood was visibly different. She realized because their training ended early she had a whole hour to herself, enough time to build her gingerbread house. She couldn't help but smile with delight as she put away the equipment. “What are you so happy about?” Ward questioned and she was somewhat startled by his question, but answered honestly. “Well because we’re done so early I have enough time to make the gingerbread house I got.” she said cheerily and Ward chuckled “A gingerbread house? Really?” Skye met his amused eyes with a pout “Yes, believe it or not some of us actually like to participate in fun holiday activities.” Ward’s expression changed from amused to regretful “I didn't mean to offend you, it’s just that not many Shield agents do that kind of thing.” he said with a shrug and he watched Skye’s expression change from thoughtful to what could only be described as pure excitement. Ward stared at her with confusion as she looked at him pointedly, a smirk slowly crawling across her face. Then it clicked. “No. I know what you are thinking, and it’s a No.” Ward said sternly and Skye nodded her head “Oh yes, you need to experience some holiday fun. What better way is there to do that than to help me build my gingerbread house?!” she exclaimed and Ward shook his head in exasperation. “C’mon big guy, off to the kitchen we go!” she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. 

When they got to the kitchen Ward watched Skye scramble around collecting the supplies for at least five minutes, then they sat at the table together. “Okay so I’ll work on putting together the house while you decide how we are going to decorate it!” she said as she pulled out the gingerbread pieces and frosting. Ward let out a sigh before starting to sort through the candy she had. After a few minutes she had the house up and Ward began to decorate. He lined the outer edges with circular mints to stand as a fence. Skye lined the windows with M&M’s and added vanilla wafer cookies along the roof as shingles. Ward covered the outside of some ice cream cones in green frosting and placed them upside down around the house to resemble pine trees., Soon the rest of the house was covered in various candies and was very colorful.   
After they finished decorating Skye picked up one of the gummy bears from the front lawn, which was sticky with frosting, and shoved it towards Ward’s mouth. He ate the bear out of her hand with a smile. “See? Holiday activities are fun, even for you, Grant Ward.” she stated as she tossed a cookie in her mouth, and Ward couldn't help but grin and nod his head in agreement.


End file.
